nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Obnimi menya
|composer = Alexander Tishchenko |lyricist = Alexander Tishchenko |place_pqr = |points_pqr = |place_semi = 3rd |points_semi = 109 |place = 11th |points = 133 |prev = Arde (Bol'no) |prev_link = Arde (Bol'no) |next = Inima mea |next_link = Inima mea }} "Obnimi menya" (English: Give Me A Hug) is a song by Ukrainian and Moldovan singer Sonya Kay. It has been released as a single by ELLO in 2015. It was chosen to represent Moldova for the North Vision Song Contest 18 in Brussels, Belgium. Track listings North Vision Song Contest Encouraged by her family, Sonya Kay sent an application via Facebook to NTU and later on TRM after the seventeenth edition, in which a partly russian song represented Moldova. She was called for a casting in Chisinau and was called back in as one of the acts performing in AVEM 03. Later on, she came second in her semi-final and won the gold final of the selection. Official North Vision Version Lyrics Обними меня, Обними меня. Обними меня, видишь, мне холодно. Я совсем одна в чужом городе. Обними меня, обними меня, обними меня. И ни слова о любви, Просто сердцем обними Ты сегодня мне нужен. Я пришла к тебе с дождём Вместе с ангелом вдвоём Просто в гости на ужин. Ты не ждал меня, я на полчаса Прикоснусь - и всё, посмотрю в глаза. Ангел у твоей двери стоял и ждал, Это он звонил, это он скучал, Обними меня, обними меня. И ни слова о любви, Просто сердцем обними Ты сегодня мне нужен. Я пришла к тебе с дождём Вместе с ангелом вдвоём Просто в гости на ужин. Вместе с ангелом вдвоём Просто в гости на ужин. Вместе с ангелом вдвоём И ни слова о любви, Просто сердцем обними Ты сегодня мне нужен. Я пришла к тебе с дождём Вместе с ангелом вдвоём Просто в гости на ужин. И ни слова о любви, Просто сердцем обними Ты сегодня мне нужен. Я пришла к тебе с дождём Вместе с ангелом вдвоём Просто в гости на ужин. Obnimi menya, Obnimi menya. Obnimi menya, vidish', mne kholodno. YA sovsem odna v chuzhom gorode. Obnimi menya, obnimi menya, obnimi menya. I ni slova o lyubvi, Prosto serdtsem obnimi Ty segodnya mne nuzhen. YA prishla k tebe s dozhdom Vmeste s angelom vdvoyom Prosto v gosti na uzhin. Ty ne zhdal menya, ya na polchasa Prikosnus' - i vso, posmotryu v glaza. Angel u tvoyey dveri stoyal i zhdal, Eto on zvonil, eto on skuchal, Obnimi menya, obnimi menya. I ni slova o lyubvi, Prosto serdtsem obnimi Ty segodnya mne nuzhen. YA prishla k tebe s dozhdom Vmeste s angelom vdvoyom Prosto v gosti na uzhin. Vmeste s angelom vdvoyom Prosto v gosti na uzhin. Vmeste s angelom vdvoyom I ni slova o lyubvi, Prosto serdtsem obnimi Ty segodnya mne nuzhen. YA prishla k tebe s dozhdom Vmeste s angelom vdvoyom Prosto v gosti na uzhin. I ni slova o lyubvi, Prosto serdtsem obnimi Ty segodnya mne nuzhen. YA prishla k tebe s dozhdom Vmeste s angelom vdvoyom Prosto v gosti na uzhin. Charts and certifications Charts Certifications Release history External links * Official North Vision Preview Video Category:Songs Category:NVSC 18 songs